Love and War
by Imaginartist
Summary: Serena is the child of God. Darien, the son of the Devil. His mission, kidnap the Princess. What happens when an all out war brews between Heaven and the Underworld, The Apocalypse? REVISED and UPDATED.
1. Default Chapter

Hi, everyone this is my first story so be nice…but truthful.

Disclaimer: I own nothing-I'm one deprived child.

**Note**: Feel free to Review!

REVISED

Chapter 1

Serena sat at the steps of the great Kingdom, an eerie feeling sweeping over her. In her long white, flowing dress she seemed unsafe at the moment. Covering her body with her beautiful white wings at the shiver that ran down her spine. She decided to go look into the Fountain of Site next to the courtyards of the grand castle. She waved her gentle hand over the calm waters and moving images appeared.

It was the people of earth, the world which she cared for. She saw the good and the bad and the blatant pity she felt for her brothers and sisters of earth. Though time had no meaning in this realm and dimension, something was coming, and it was almost upon her, an ancient prophocey was about to be fulfilled. And that feeling never left her that day…

"Can you feel it, Darien? Can you feel it, my son?"

"Yes, Father, I can," said prince Darien, answering to his father, Satan. "Yes, I can, my Lord, soon we will be strong enough to take over the planet earth and it will consume all of mankind."

"Soon, son, we will be strong enough to rise against _The Kingdom of God_," he said in disgust, "and take over!" He laughed and the Prince chuckled and joined in, "Oh how we are underestimated. That will be their downfall, a war is not always won through charging at the front gates, and we have been influencing these pathetic, greedy humans for quite some time…You know the mission you will have to carry out soon, don't you?" cried the Overlord.

"Yes, Father, I know my mission and I will not fail you again," said the Prince.

"Good, now carry on." Darien left the royal Chamber of the hidden Underworld with fierce pride and determination in him. Whispering under his breath—_I_ will _not fail you. I will kill her and it will be a great victory. _

The four lead Guardian, warrior, angels- Reye, Lita, Amy and Mina stood at the Gates of Heaven. Though there dimension was a lot more complex that the "physical" they happen to be seeing around them, this was part of the complex defense of the realm. With their mighty swords and heavy armor, they stood bravely and proudly at the foot of the Gates. But something was troubling them and it showed on their unsmiling, calm faces. They were all looking at earth with their all seeing angelic eyes.

"Can you feel it?" asked Reye, to the other angels.

"Something is coming, coming fast," replied Amy.

"I can feel it also…what do you suppose it is?" added Mina.

"I don't know," said Lita, "but whatever it is, we _will _be ready!" she insisted. Lita was never one to sit back and watch, she wants to be a part of it whatever it was that was on the horizon.

Reye was still looking at earth, disgust in her voice. "I hate watching, why do we watch? That's all we do, it is pointless."

"Reye," Amy consulted, "You know better than to get angry, the Divine One has plans. Everything has a balance and purpose, it was meant to be like this." This quickly confused Reye, and she added-

"Well I hate it, I don't see any point," Reye shot back.

"You are blinded now, but soon you will see. We learn throughout our lives just like the humans." Reye rolled her eyes and that was the end of that. But little did they know that Serena the "serene" princess was stalking them. Her soft, white wings, crouching low with her. Then when she was close enough, she jumped Reye, and hung onto her like a monkey.

"Owwww!" yelled Reye.

"Serena!" all of them yelled in unison. Serena giggled like a child happy she had ambushed them.

"Get off Serena! This is no time for jokes, your such a child." Serena was by her very nature a naïve girl and a wise women all at once. Her nature was understood by the angels whom had watched over her all her life. She also was a very powerful being, so humble that she insisted on morphing herself to have wings just like her lifelong friends and protectors. Which didn't make it any easier for Reye's back.

"Sorry," she said, slowly getting off, "I was just trying to lighten things up a bit." Reye flexed her wings, rubbing near her shoulder blades where the wings were.

"Everyone is so tense," Serena said, "something's going to happen," she said ominously.

"Were you eaves dropping?" scolded Mina. This was a tease, of course, as much as the Guardians try and protect Serena even from the truth sometimes, it was not their place, Serena is the Daughter of God, she feels everyone's pain and everyone's joy. She is the highest level of spirit.

"Ahh…yes," she said bluntly. "But I too have been sensing something."

"We all do," joined in Lita.

"There is just so much evil," added Serena, "you think Satan is up to something again?"

"As always," said Amy.

"The Traitor and his son, Darien," said Serena with hate; she had a past, a past with him. They all knew it. No one hated the Prince of Darkness more than the Daughter of Light.

"I'll see you all later," said the princess, and flew off into the cloudy heavens that only angel eyes could see past….

Okay, so I hope you liked it, and please Review! So, I hope you liked, if not tell me why you didn't, so I can improve! Okay….bye?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, que pasa?** That means, **hi, what's up?—**I know I'm a genius….don't be hatin'.

Disclaimer: I already told you I'm dirt poor! (But I own this little piece of writing:)

**Note: **R & R & R & R…. and so on.

REVISED

Chapter 2

Weeks past and the Underworld was planning and preparing, as the angels and Heaven were utterly unaware, and generations of lives were being lived out on earth by its standards of time. Serena decided to take a bath and so walked to the bathhouse. She relished in human experiences, even though it was technically irrelevant in this realm. Then again she was all human, and all God. Through the entrance was the first room it had, there was a big bowl shaped hole in the ground like a pool 3 feet deep at the center. In the center of the hole there was a statue on a platform that was connected to the bottom of the pool, but the statue was above the water for all to see. It was the honorable Guardian Angel Michael. He stood tall and proud, looking up to heaven, hands stretched out and apart as if welcoming God. Water poured out of the holes in his hands as water poured like a fountain while it trickled down his checks from his eyes.

Serena slid here hands to her rob straps on her shoulders and the soft, white dress slipped to the floor. She tentatively touched the water with her foot then walked into it water surrounding her.

_It's now or never_, Darien thought as he prepared himself to transport up to heaven. He wore black armor with gold edges and a dagger at his left side on the belt. He walked to the main Chamber room where his father was sitting comfortably as half-naked women all around fed him as he sat on the Grand thrown of the Underworld.

"Do not fail me a second time," said the Devil.

"I won't," replied the Prince.

"Very well, now leave." Darien bowed down with one hand at his chest and the other out in the air. He disappeared in a black smoke that moved like fire.

The Prince appeared from the ground, gradually floating up from the hard marble floors outside the castle, but as far away from the Gates as possible so the Guardian angel or the spirits outside the castle walls wouldn't catch him. He was the only one from his kind who could do this, invade the Kingdom, he suffered all throughout his childhood, surrounded my magic men and his Father overseeing his transformation, to be better and greater than the rest. Not even the Devil himself could return the place he was banished from and also left willingly. Then slowly, without a sound he passed them without notice and used his powers to walk through the walls, it was hard and for awhile he was stuck but got through. The worst was over, unless someone catches him from the inside. If any warrior angel spotted him they would kill without second thought. They have the advantage here…home territory.

He walked and searched for her hardly seeing past the heavy mist in the air until he stumbled upon the courtyards. There was a bathhouse and a small garden fence with vines sprouting silver flowers all over it. All of a sudden he heard a distant voice. Then slowly realized someone was singing in the bathhouse. He knew her voice well. Serena. He stealthily crept to the sidewall and with his back 

against the wall moved to the entrance. Serena was standing at one the statue's hands, her back to Darien, where water was pouring out and onto her flesh.

He saw her, and with no guilt watched as water trickled down her body, her wings were drenched as her hair clung and formed to her perfect body. Serena was humming now. Darien quietly crept up to her and then…he jumped her.

One hand went to her waist and held both her arms as the other held her mouth. She was helpless. She squeaked and tried to fight her way out but he was too strong.

"Shh, shh, shh, shhh," he whispered, trying to calm her down. He was calm and knew he was in control. Her eyes were wide and she was scared to death.

"If you stop fighting, and be quiet I'll let you go," he said a little annoyed. Serena immediately stopped. She recognized his voice. It was Darien, Prince of Darkness. He smiled and let go. Serena turned around to see him and when she realized she had no clothes, she dashed to them next to her and covered herself, still facing him. He stood there his smile widening while looking her up and down. _You still look the same_, he thought.

"How dare you- How did you get past the gates?" Serena knew that no evil could ever morph or shimmer inside the Gates, it was some sort of ancient spell.

"I have my ways," was all he said.

"What do you want," she demanded.

"You, of course."

"One yell, and all the angels in heaven will come and have your head," she said with venom.

"Oh, my! Such horrible words for such a lovely angel," he said as he mocked her wings.

"I have no boundaries with scum from the Underworld, especially, Lord of the Scums." She wrapped her clothes around her tighter like a towel, it stayed thank goodness. She could not help her human emotions of shame for nakedness and so forth it was her nature after all to be full God and full human.

Her arms were by her side now, her face filled with hate. She stared at him. She knew he wouldn't risk his life to come and tease her. He had a purpose and she knew it.

"Come with me," he said, "I am a reasonable creature, more so than my Father. Come with me and join the Underworld."

"Never! Leave now and I'll spare you, even you deserve some pity from me"

"Ohh, well thank you."

"You cannot kill be anyway, not here in this realm, my blood will spill but you will be the first to die, your not that foolish are you?" asked Serena.

"No, but torture and death are two different things." They stared down each other, Serena not daring to blink. "Remember the first time I asked you? Remember that? Years ago, when you first meet me…. your Test."

Serena calmed down because she knew what he was talking about and they both, at that moment, were remembering her Test against the Devil, the Test that she thought she would never pass…

It's all boring now, but it WILL get interesting. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again and sorry I took so long to write, I will try to be more consistent.

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Sailormoon, but this chapter is also an alternate version of one of the stories from the Bible. So just to give you religious people a heads up-- no harm done.

P.S.: I am soooo sorry it took so long, stupid me I didn't know we had to agree to the Fanfiction guidelines every so often because it keeps changing. So, that's my fault, R & R and please enjoy!

REVISED

Chapter 3

Flashback

The hot desert sun shined on the burning grains of sand in the desert as a small scorpion was searching for food. A young woman walked in rags, her eyes red and crusted, and lips dry and pealing. Warm saliva was plenty in her mouth begging for a taste of food. Forty days and forty nights. Suddenly, out of nowhere someone appeared, or more like something. It was the Son Devil, Darien. Serena was startled but she was so tired it did not show on her face, she fell to her knees.

"So," he said almost irritated, "you are the Great Daughter of God," He looked her up and down. Serena was sitting now, hands on knees, taking breathes of humid air and couching out the sand that flew into her mouth. She looked at him in disgust. He smiled a smirk and bowed down in a mocking manner and said,

"No, no, please _don't _get up, pleasure is all mine to have met you." It was amazing how easily he moved in such heavy armor in this realm of the humans. "Oh, you poor things, you must be starving, if you are the daughter of God, why don't you turn this rock," he pointed out with his foot, "into bread for you to eat?"

"…Bread is not the only thing one eats," she slowly stood up, hands clenched and faced him with sharp eyes.

"You are so blind, it almost makes me pity you," said the Prince.

"Then don't," she replied.

He looked at her and said "Follow me…._princess_." She did and they came to a mountain. "Fall," he said bluntly, "for it is written God has put His angels in charge of you, they will catch you and prevent harm."

"I will not test the Lord, for I have complete faith in Him, _and my angels._" she whispered the last part.

"Hmmph.." exhaled Darien in annoyance, "very well," He thought her interesting, and not at all how his Father put the picture of her in his head. He almost pitied her. Foolish is the word he would use for her. For her faith in these creatures called humans. "Follow."

Serena did, but by now the heat and her fatigue was getting to her. She was so tired and exhausted; she was literally starving to death, but would never let him see that. She prayed to her Father for strength. Serena wondered if she could put this front up for any longer. At the bottom of the mountain they continued to walk until they reached a cliff. Far out ahead were the vast great nations of the Devil.

"Look," he said, "see all the glory of my Father, Satan. His kingdom on earth, you could say." Serena saw how great, advanced and powerful it was. "Join me…join _us_, and all this will be yours to rule," he emphasized stretching his hand out to show her.

"I will _never_ join you," said Serena, the Prince looked disappointed, "I stand with my Father's Kingdom and no_thing_ else's.

Now he looked angry. Darien lifted his hand to slap her with the back of his hand, but abruptly stopped when he looked into her angelic blue eyes. It was almost like she was silently trying to tell him something. She was tired and looked half-dead yet there was some beauty to her. She didn't even try to flinch in self-defense, her eyes were trying to avoid his, repeatedly blinking trying to fight back the tears of pain she had all over her body and from her hunger. Darien dropped his hand. _Why_, he thought, _does she remind him of….his mother??_ A strange feeling was flowing all throughout his body—a feeling he had never felt before. Was it……compassion? Darien flinched the feeling away, he was very good at that, ever since his mother's death, he was expert at showing no emotion, but every now and again had trouble trying not to feel it.

"Very well….Serena." She looked at him at the sound of her name. It wasn't because he addressed her with her first name, it was more of how he said it, it was almost with…..compassion? "It seems you have past your test, I will leave," he said mockingly, getting his ego back, stared at her and disappeared in a black flame of wrath.

Serena had a confused and dazed look about her; she was swaying slowly as she faced the cities. She was grateful she made it, passed the test. The next thing she knew, Serena was falling from the cliff, half out of it. Suddenly four angels appeared out of the sky and did a death dive toward the falling girl. Two of them caught her as the others helped her stay level as they flew to the top of the cliff and let her lay slowly.

"Serena….it's okay," Reye said as held Serena's head in her lap. Serena moaned trying to say something.

"Shhhhh," Mina consulted, "Don't say anything, sweetie."

"Relax, we'll take it from here, Sere," reassured Ami. Ami looked up to see Lita standing guard as to see if Darien would return, her sword held high ready for battle.

"I can't wait for the day she comes back to us," said Lita.

"She has a huge task ahead of her," said Ami. They all knew it—before Serena joins her Father in Heaven, she has to make the greatest sacrifice for mankind, for good everywhere, to triumph over evil, for good to remain constant and above all. Serena, the Child of God, will be crucified on a cross…

**Still Flashback**

There on a tall, sturdy, wooden cross, lay a girl wrapped in rags. Bleeding from in her palms and feet, half dead and still dying. Guards were standing watch as people watched. One Roman guard addressed another saying, "Can you believe it? A preacher and a woman." They both laughed to themselves. Mary, Mother of God, sat bursting in tears with an apostle by her side. Serena lifted her head to see her mother for the last time, she suddenly saw a dark figure out of the corner of her blood shot eye…And saw Darien last as she slowly slipped away from this realm and the grip of life.

Prince Darien stood in the shadows of rocks and trees as he watched her go, as she died, he turned his head away looking to the side, then with one last look, while leaning against the boulder arms crossed, he burned away into nothingness …back to the Underworld. His Father's kingdoms of earth are gone now and he will not be happy.

"You were there. When I died, you were there." stated Serena standing in the bath pool with Darien.

"Yes, I was."

"But...why?"

"I just—was making sure you died a painful death," he said smirking, "You see? You see what they do to you; the mindless creatures you try to save are worthless. Humans are evil by nature—your just trying to change something you can't, join me and you'll never have to suffer."

"Being crucified was my choice, and your more evil than humans will ever be and I already told you my answer to that."

"You think that my kind force the people of earth to do the things they do? It is their choice, remember? They have the freedom of will. You seem to forget that. You know my mission was to kidnap you." Serena stared at him, as if daring him. What was this feeling? The same feeling he felt on that rock ledge so long ago. Why is her presence so familiar to that of his mother's? Even in the tension filled air he felt, comfortable with her, standing with her. For all they know and eternity might have past right now as they continued to stare at each other.

Serena, ever so sensitive to the aura of creatures, sensed something in him, it was so quick and sharp and ended so suddenly, she was wondering if it was a fluke. But then again when she sensed it there was a glint in his eyes, so it must have been real. She almost didn't want to believe it came from a creature like him, but then she remembered, his mother was a human…maybe he isn't so-

Darien couldn't take the tension anymore, he walked to the Princess and disappeared into black flames surrounding her. "Farewell," he said and she thought it didn't sound all that mocking this time, and Serena was left to her thoughts as the scent of Darien was left all around her. A scent she would soon learn never to forget…

Once again i am soooo sorry for not updating, the story is all in my head i just have to get it in writing )


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I'm back…so READ:D

Disclaimer: I am many things and I am also this.

Please R&R!

REVISED

--Chapter 4

**Underworld**

"Did you complete your mission to start the war?" asked the Devil Satan.

"No," replied the Prince, the Devil had a nasty temper when it came to challenging him or even suggesting something other than his own plans and ideas, but the Prince was an exception, sometimes, "but I have a better idea." Satan face morphed into an angry scowl, his huge blood red beast-like body shifted just a little. Only Darien would purposefully defy Satan. He stared down from his thrown and finally said, "Go on."

"I think I could win over her…_heart_, blind her and perhaps get easy access to heaven during the war." The Devil sat there taking everything in, his head deep in concentration with plans taking form, "What an idea, what an IDEA! War will eventually happen with or without the Daughter's help or kidnapping; we will have the upper hand now. You truly did take after me, Darien. A pawn she will be. Not only will we take over earth, we will kill two birds with one stone and have a better chance of taking claim to heaven as well!" He started chuckling and slowly it turned into a loud demonic laugh.

Darien bowed and backed out of the Thrown Room. He would play a game with her. A game of cat and mouse. A smile crossed his face and the thought of being near her again, as well as toying with her. A seed of doubt is all he needs from her and he can live on that from her and make it grow. But that meant he had to get up to heaven again. Even though he had been perfected by the magic men and powerful sorcerer's all his life to be able to get there, it didn't make it any easier or less painful for him to do so. It hurt more than the Son of Satan would ever admit.

**Sorcerer's Corner**

Darien walked down the long underground chambers, dim lights leading the way. There were stairs that lead everywhere and to who knows where. His long cloak swaying behind him. He did not like this place at all. Darien stopped at a huge iron door with a strange symbol etched into it. This was the one. He opened the door and inside sat an old, bald man, the same door symbol on his forehead. He was sitting in an Indian-position muttering some ancient language as he was meditating. Darien closed the door and at that instant the old man opened his eyes, his piercing gaze looking at nothing but….

"Prince Darien"

"Sorcerer, I need you to do something for me."

"Ask away my Prince."

"I need a way to infiltrate heaven and back with ease, I want it fast and make it in the form of an amulet. Also put a second magic on it that will allow anyone whom I touch to be taken anywhere. Therefore, free-will will have no part in it." The sorcerer smiled. Darien knew this would take much toll on the old man but only he could do it, the master of all Sorcerers.

"I will have your amulet by sun down tomorrow, but remember for you to transport anyone anywhere there still has to be a hint of free will needed or an element of surprise." And with that the Prince left the place, the goose bumps not going away any time soon.

Darien came at the time told by the old man and was handed a thick silver necklace with the most beautiful blue sapphire stone set in the middle, he also saw some dark matter circling in it oh so subtle. Darien approved and left as quickly as he came. He plan was to spy on the Princess like a cat studying its prey before the pounce. He would wait some time until he chose to see her again.

**Outside the Castle Walls (Heaven)**

Dairen appeared at his destination, the heaven sun hadn't even risen yet and the amulet around his neck glistened as the sun started rising slowly over the horizon. With the amulet it was somewhat easier to get to this realm, but the point of the amulet was to get her. Then he spotted her, let the spying begin, he was an expert at staying hidden. He saw that there was more angels around and even heard them talking, so heaven is on alert is it? They found out somehow but it's only a feeling to them, plus it will add an air of fear to them. They don't know anything yet, he analyzed.

Darien watched from a distance, Serena wallowing around with her angel friends. They were talking and combat fighting. Discussing important things that have come up on earth. Darien etched closer to get the info they have acquired.

"So, the activity on earth is increasing out of balance?" asked Lita.

"Yes, this has been happening for a while," said Amy.

In the spirit world everything happens in the blink of an eye, whereas on earth it could be a millennia. Serena was about to chime in when she sensed some dark figure far away. She immediately knew it was Darien.

"I'm going to go," she said to the rest and stealthily grew wings and disappeared. So much for Darien staying hidden. He was listening carefully to their discussion and apparently to closely. The next thing he knew he saw a shadow soar over him and was attacked by an energy ball, Darien caught it in time and darted out of the way. The amulet glowed without them both knowing the Sorcerer put another spell on the amulet. Darien and his fighting opponent would be muted out of sound. No one would hear them now that they had seen each other and were making a ruckus, luckily this worked for Darien but he didn't notice. He was throwing his own set of energy balls himself.

"I don't want to hurt you, Princess!" he yelled over the blasts and aftershocks of the energy balls.

"Sorry I can't return the feeling!" she replied, throwing a bigger one, "Get out of my realm! I will not show you pity again and let you waltz in her again without a fight." Serena wondered if it was pity or compassion she really felt for him now, she almost sensed something last time.

She flew all over the place wondering why the others didn't show up. Then again why didn't she alert the others before she rushed in to get him? Darien was blasting away energy up into the air like cannon balls, Serena dodging it expertly. She knew Darien loved this. Darien loved combat it was the only thing that made him feel alive. He had a smile on his face as he hid behind a large rock. Serena soared around it and he blasted her. She took the hit and crashed down to the ground motionless. Darien had no idea his hit would be that deadly. He was shocked and walked carefully toward her. What is this gut-wrenching feeling he has? What does he care if she's hurt or even dead now? This is what he wanted, wasn't it? He thought of his mother.

Just then Serena darted into the air leaving an energy ball in Darien's gut as a present. Eyes wide he had no idea she was this good, he almost smiled at the thought of the first real battle he's had in a 

while. He was feeling almost happy with her. He healed quickly but not as quickly as he would in Hell. They battled for a while until they both were exhausted. Without realizing it they were getting closer and closer to each other. But their powers were so weak now it had no effect. Everything has a limit.

The both collapsed near a pink flower tree. The sun was setting. Darien had never known this feeling before, maybe once with his…mother?

Just then Lita and the gang were flying around the place, she said she heard something. Apparently, the amulet works only as well as the strength of the owner. Serena darted to him, grabbed him and shoved him behind the tree they were well hidden. She was surprised she had the strength to do anything. So was he.

"Wha- " he blurted out, Serena covered his mouth and focused her energy to hide the both of them. The group of angels passed by slowly and Serena relaxed her focus and dropped her hand from his mouth. Darien looked to Serena. "But…why?"

"Because you could have hurt me on that first hit but you didn't, why?" she asked. Staring back at him. Their bodies almost touching.

"I—I mean, why harm when you could be more valuable alive?"

Serena exhaled sharply, everything was a game to him.

"Temper, temper Princess," said Darien, "_and…_thank you." Serena was taken aback; she didn't expect him to be gracious about it. Lita and the rest flew out of sight and Serena stepped out.

"Darien," Serena slowly said hoping he wouldn't retreat with the question, "I sense something in you."

"Well, thank you for addressing me as some_thing _again."

"No, I sense something more than I thought I knew about you. You know, you're not your father's son. Your mother was human, you're not completely ev—"

"You know _nothing_ about my mother!" Darien burst out shouting, Serena stepped back. He looked down and after a while he said, "You know nothing about her."

"No," apologized Serena. A strange feeling overcame both of them. Serena sat down near the tree on the grass, apparently not wanting to do anything else. Darien leaned back on the tree and slowly slide down. For some reason she knew he wasn't going to try anything, at least this time. Darien felt at peace in this strange world he never knew. He let his guard down a little. That feeling of serenity he never knew either; he had a strange sense that his father was hiding this from him. Hiding the fact that there was possibly more to life, or more so more to death, than pain, revenge, sorrow, hatred and turning your heart to stone to protect yourself. Maybe it wasn't the place at all maybe it was just sitting next to her that stirred emotions in him that he never knew he had, not since the death of his mother, had he this calm feeling of safety. What Serena was thinking he had no idea. Them both sitting there together without words or actions was a hiatus. He stole a glance at her. She was so beautiful…he didn't even know what he was thinking it wasn't the beautiful like the women of the Underworld, it was something more. The way her golden hair flowed back in this place with no wind. She had a far-off gaze in her eyes. She was contemplating something and she was deep in thought. The only other woman he ever had feelings so close to the way he felt with her right now was his... This world seemed to open his mind just a little, he seemed to seriously want more. Want more than what he had, be more than what he was. Maybe he …maybe he had a soul. He laughed in his head at the thought. Little did he know Serena was thinking the exact same thing and was about to take the ultimate risk of her existence. Darien couldn't take it anymore he was about to say something before he even knew what it was that he was saying.

"Serena…"

"Darien, take me to the Underworld, I want to see it." Darien's lower jaw dropped about a foot.

"Wha-?"

"You heard me, take me down. I want to know how you grew up, where you live, only to see." She definitely had guts, he thought, or was she more naïve than he thought? Where was this coming from, what was her plan, was this a trap? What is going on here, he thought.

"But," Darien was taken aback so much he was actually countering her on this decision. They both looked into each other's eyes. It seemed like the longest time. It probably was an eternity.

"I have faith in you." Darien's eyes widened, he remembered a woman who said the exact same thing to him so long ago.

I trust him, she thought. She trusts me, he thought.

He took her hand and they both faded away into the darkness.

--O K R AND R, Please!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 people, read it and weep…

Disclaimer: Need I say more?

REVISED

Chapter 5

**Underworld**

"You need a disguise, everybody knows you. Not by looks but you have a taint, anyone down her will be able to pick you out of million," said Darien.

"I figured as much," she said will a slight smile. Darien waved his hand over her face. Her body seemed to ripple and she had a slight tingly feeling just below the surface of her skin. Her angelic blonde hair now a radiant blood red, her deep sapphire blue eyes now a shallow pale blue, almost white-like. Her soft, light skin darkened to a bronze-gold tan and her skin was thicker. She wore a black revealing top and skirt bordered with red and pink see-through linings and lace. When he was finished, he lifted his hand from her.

"This is different," she said, knowing very well her occupation from the skimpy clothing. She wondered why she was down here, her thoughts floated back to Darien. He eyes were smiling but it seemed savage.

"This is the best I can do for you for you to stay with me at all times, be thankful you're not a slave. You don't want to know what they do to them. Your scent is covered." Serena knew more than she was going to let him know, but she would let him think he had the control for now, she wanted to know what he would do with her. This was a very different world. The sky was red and strange creatures lurked all about. She got a glimpse out of a window and saw far out into the wasteland, there seemed to be a firestorm all around in the distance. They were in a huge castle that to the mind would seem like it had limits until you were lost in it. Darien hooked his arm around her and led her into the hall, showing her the splendors. He could not believe the Daughter of God was walking around willingly with him and he had her right around his arm, in his territory. She became more and more nervous as he explained very crudely the way things worked down here. She was disgusted but understood this was the only life he ever knew. Who was she to judge him? Then she remembered she was the Daughter of God, her judgment would be fair, but even she is a daughter of the one true God, equal to Him only in part. She wondered of Darien had a soul, once again.

Darien showed her all the different places of his realm as they shimmered in and out of places, but he carefully kept her away from anything that would give his Father's plans for takeover away. And so she walked and watched never seeing the infinite army that was preparing for battle.

They shimmered back into the castle and as Darien was smiling a smirk they were heading in the direction of a large throne room. The doors were forbidding and statues of what seemed life helpless souls trapped in their stone bodies embroidered the frame of the doors that were slightly open. Serena sensed something awefull from the doors, and she knew what it was, looks like it was time for her to escape, she had hoped Darien wouldn't do this, but then again she came because she had to make sure for once and for all what Darien was all about. Darien smiled as he walked past his father's chamber, the Daughter of Light right under his nose. Serena, her arm never leaving Darien's was shocked but didn't show it on her face. She could not believe that he didn't just throw her into that room. She was confused and dazed; this place was getting to her. She wondered what Darien was thinking. Finally, they stopped at Darien's chamber; two guards were standing one at each side of the grand door. Smug smiles spreading on their faces when they caught the sight of Serena with Darien, she thanked her newly dark skin for hiding the blood that was rushing to her head.

One guard opened the ornately decorated door as Darien and Serena approached and they entered and the door shut behind them. Darien took a huge breath and exhaled. He seemed almost relieved, Serena noted, as if keeping her away from his Father was the biggest challenge and test of his will. She was studying him, something was happening to him, and she hoped it was for the better. Darien was sitting on his chair across the huge room looking down at the floor. Serena was quite.

"I'm surprised after our entire tour you kept your insides from throwing up. Things are different down here and you know that." She nodded, not wanting to think about the things she saw. Serena folded her arms feeling uncomfortable.

"This is my world, like it or not," stated Darien.

"I can show you a better one," said Serena sternly.

"You think you are better than us, Princess, you think just because we are different we are the enemies?" asked Darien.

"You seem to not understand, different doesn't mean bad, I know that more than anyone. But…there is such a thing as right and wrong, and you're the one that is confused, not me." She was seeing something in him she never saw before, a person.

"We can leave if you want." Darien's gut wrenched, getting the Daughter down her and trapping her here was the plan, why was he saying this? That brief thought went away when he looked into her eyes, he suddenly realized that she was looking at him with compassion, not pity. Darien frowned in confusion, why was the crystal clear world he knew suddenly getting hazy?

"Darien, I can show you a whole new world to you, you have a choice, and you don't have to do these things. You don't have to be like this." He could almost see the sincerity of her words in those shallow, pale eyes, he hide her well.

"This is the only life I know, though things are not "perfect" and I have a mind apart from my father, this is all I know. You are asking me to give up everything I know, and it sounds ridiculous to me." Serena knew the truth in that. "Things are not always clear, they are not always black and white. And if they are why do you assume you are the clean and we the dirty? This is survival. And besides…" his voice lowered dangerously, "your kind killed my mother," he hissed.

"What!" Serena shouted not believing what she was hearing. Darien looked up, eyes filled with hurt and hatred. Serena thought she was going to melt.

"God has never taken anything from anyone and neither have I or anyone else in Heaven," she said pointing up, she suddenly felt stupid, only humans associate Heaven and Hell as above and below, she knew better but didn't care.

"My father turned away from your god because he is unjust and is a tyrant," breathed Darien, daring her to object against the truth he knew all his life.

"No, Satan chose to leave, he had free will, he thought himself better and left. Oh, Darien don't you see that," she said grabbing his arm. Darien took hold of her hand and they shimmered away…

**Heaven**

up to the heavens outside of the never-ending castle fortress, on the outer walls.

"I don't know what Satan told you but it is not true," she said appalled.

"My father would never lie to me," he said defensively. Though for some reason he was unsure, he was supposed to give doubt to Serena but it seems she is the one giving doubt to him.

"Neither would mine." They both stood there. Darien spoke at last.

"Goodbye…Serena," he spoke uneasily.

Time went by, by human standards, as Serena though about Darien, wondering if she could turn him, if he would return. He now hardly seemed a threat to her and more of a threat to himself. Darien had thoughts of the princess as well. They both new war was brewing. Heaven was ready and on alert, Satan could attack anytime. It seemed like the end of the world was coming. And in fact, it was for the people of earth. Both Serena and Darien would fight in the war and in what they believed in. It was up to Darien to make the true decision.

That night, Darien slept uneasily in his huge round bed. By the way his face was contorting into shapes one could only guess that the Prince of Darkness was having a nightmare. He was practically drowning in his own sweat.

"Darien!" called a woman from off in the distance.

"Mother? Mother!" He was running, it seemed endless in every direction. The ground suddenly started to crack open and some kind of substance was flowing out of it. Blood. It could have been mistaken for lava because it suddenly got very hot. He saw her again, he was leaping and jumping over things he didn't know, piles of dead bodies? She was being pulled back by an unseen force.

He ran and ran yelling for her to come back. Dark storm clouds were quickly forming in the distance. Darien saw two huge red eyes form from the sky. It was reaching for his mother.

"Nooooo!"

Too late, the creatures hand materialized from the clouds and its fierce claws dug into the now lifeless body of his mother. She was pulled back into the darkness, looking like a rag doll, eyes filled with the icy coldness of death.

"Aahhhhhhhhh!" Darien hollered at the top of his lungs. He sat up in bed breathing very heavily, taking in long deep breathes. "Not again," he said.

He took his silky satin sheets and wiped his sweaty face, his piercing black eyes looking about in the dark. That night he couldn't sleep at all. His thoughts came back to his mother and how she was when he was young. He then drifted his thoughts to Serena. Though his mother and Serena looked nothing alike, there was something similar about the two. It was their empathy and much, much more. He remembered the word associated with his feelings for his mother…Love.

He will see Serena, he thought…

R&R people, R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, moon lovers. Read and see what you like.

Disclaimer: Don't make me repeat myself!

REVISED

Chapter 6

The Guardians of the Daughter were fiercely fighting each other in combat, their weapons only as strong as there will and spirit preparing for the war. Expertly attacking and defending with their swords and each having her own technique. Serena appeared out of nowhere and the angels stopped and landed back on the ground, a few feathers floating down around them all. Serena was somber because of the war. She was thinking again and she was upset with good reason. Earth has seem to have lost touch with itself, the humans, when she looks down on them are lost sheep. She looked at earth and saw that it was the year 3478. So knowledgeable and so naïve, she thought, they will have no idea what hit them. The others saw her worry. Serena was so child-like and innocent at times and then again at other times she possessed great knowledge and understanding of everything that was shared by God and the Holy Ghost. Amy broke the silence.

"They can attack at anytime," she said, "they will prey on the humans, but we will counter with swiftness and strength."

"I'll kill them all, how dare those scum think to.."

"Lita," Mina said, putting a comforting hand to Lita's shoulder, "this was meant to happen, it is in the prophecies, and you know it." Lita said nothing but grudgingly nodded.

"We will win," spoke Serena, "though only the event is prophesized and not the outcome, we WILL win." It pained her to say this. She must destroy him. Destroy Darien? The Son of Satan with the fragile soul? The soul she felt connected to? What would she do? The fate of the worlds was not to be handled lightly. She would never give it up for him. But would he give it up for her? Was this- selfish of her? Serena knew where she stood. It was he who had to find himself…_right?_

"Looks like I am to lead my army of angels into the battle that determines the fate of the worlds," said Serena, they all knew the truth in that. Darien was the only one from Hell who could come up to the heavens because of the pain he suffered in the process to get from his world to hers. Who knew how long he suffered? She seemed to care for his pain. Plus the amulet boosted him ease in the process for him and anyone else he touched. For heaven to break the barriers of hell and vice versa would be a difficult feat. The war, of course, would be taken to earth…

Darien was walking around the great castle fortress, he past the steps to the lower chambers where he could hear the piercing screams of souls that where being experimented on to change them into gruesome creatures of war. He thought of Serena and winced. Well, he never did agree with the things they did down here. Andraus, a high-ranking official and commander of his very own sect of army minions and demons was walking this way. Which one was his? Darien thought, oh yes, The Plague- Sect 3. Andraus was walking down the wide maze like corridors right in front of Darien; even without his weapons he looked formidable. It was said that every women he took to his bed never made it back out. He walked up to Darien and gave him a look; Darien disregarded it and walked on. They were always bitter rivals, but Darien never cared for Andraus' need to prove himself. The shape ring of a dagger filled the air. Andraus stealthily turns about and thrusted to Darien's abdomens with his hand, having Darien by the throat with his other hand with the dagger dangerously close to his flesh. Darien's back was pinned to the wall.

"Tisk, tisk, Prince Darien," said Andraus with a coy smile making its way up his face, "your Father would be ashamed of you. Taken by a mere soldier," Andraus said in mock shock.

"Maybe you miscalculated," said Darien looking down, Andraus' smile faulted when he followed his eyes down and saw Darien's dagger right in between his legs. He looked up and saw Darien smirking. "You wouldn't want to lose your pride and joy now would you?" Almost immediately he let go of Darien.

"Worse will come at the time of the war," he said walking off, Darien wondered if the "worse" would come from Heaven or himself. Night was near, time to see Serena, he thought.

Darien was on the outskirts on the grand castle. He almost yelped when he saw a massive, majestic, white dragon with glimmering armor not far from him. He moved off to the side and was out of its eyesight. Darien thought of the flying creatures of his home and thought, none came close to the beauty of this one. He had to be careful; he knew there were many more guarding the area.

Serena was waiting again to see if Darien would show up somewhere. She was in a dense area of plants and such, hoping if he did come he would know not to get caught and come into areas like this on. The heavenly sun was almost about to set, its colorful rays washing the whole of the land with its touch of light. Suddenly, Darien appeared from behind her and she started when he touched her.

"Darien!" she said in whisper, she was so confident it was him that she didn't have to turn around. He pressed himself against her back and his arms surrounded her in a embrace. She did not fight it. When was the last time he ever hugged someone, he thought.

"I don't know the "right" choice, but whatever choice I make, I will follow it all the way," He whispered into her ear, his breathe sending ripples down her side. Serena nodded understanding, she would do the same.

Serena stared sadly at the distance knowing she would have to fight him, have to kill him if he chose not to come to her side. Serena opened her mouth to say more, but Darien wouldn't let her. He turned her around and his lips were touching her's. Serena was surprised he held such passion in him. She kissed back. His hands circled around her, pulling her in to him. Her hand came up around his neck. She didn't know he had such passion in him. Serena stopped to catch her breath, looking into his eyes it seemed like he wanted to say more, but then again, he was showing it. Serena didn't want to feel this emotion with him, but she couldn't help it, she knew what she was feeling. But she wondered if Darien even realized what he was feeling. Is he being eaten alive inside his poor heart? It seemed like a barrier had been broken, a barrier of his heart. She embraced him and that night they both sealed their fate with their passion…

The infinite stars were up and shining brightly in the never-ending sky. Darien had his arm tightly around Serena on the ground as he was leaning against a tree. They were both watching the amazing spectacle. Never in both their lives, were their defenses so low as they relaxed by each other's side. They both could so easily kill each other now with such ease. Her at that very spot and him after taking her down to the Underworld and finishing her off…

Serena turned her head back and kissed his rough check. He didn't want this night to end but like all things he knew it must. They were both torn with torment and pain. She loved him but knew she probably was going to kill him in battle. She would have to kill him, when the time came. It was her destiny. How could she? In the back of her mind she knew she had to. Darien was torn between worlds. What was he supposed to do? He thought of his loving mother and his nightmares. Those red eyes looked very familiar to him…

Only one thing in the worlds could have those menacing red eyes. His thoughts traced back to his father.

Without turning back Serena said the one thing he never heard anyone say to him except his mother.

"Darien, I love you."

She didn't turn back to meet his eyes but could sense his shock because his body went stiff. She thought she felt water falling on her neck. Serena turned around to find herself looking at tree bark. She touched the liquid on her neck and tasted it.

They were tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, okay I'm lazy, so what?

Disclaimer: YES……..I am a disclaimer.

REVISED

Chapter 7

**UNDERWORLD**

"Father, I've been thinking, perhaps this isn't the way to do things."

"What do you mean?" demanded Satan.

"I mean, why with this war? Can't we compromise? I'm sure they'll understand."

Satan's stare, for anything that could stand it, was like a searing hot laser, "They'll _understand_ will they, you seem so sure." Darien shifted his weight. "The only way anyone _understands_ us is through power, that is how we get things done around here that is how any world turns. They will never _understand_ my vision, our vision, they see nothing."

"Maybe you're the one that's blind!" Darien yelled, not knowing where it came from, immediately he shifted his weight into a defensive position, many have died challenging the Devil, but being his son had leniency but he didn't want to push his luck. Darien is the heir after all and he wondered if all he ever was to his father was a weapon of value, and not a son.

"Darien, I thought we had the same view, you are young, in time with the takeover you will see more clearly."

"No," stated Darien, he had never in his long life ever used that word with his father. What was he doing?

"No? No….what?" said the Devil with a sly smile, one never knew what he was hiding underneath those smiles.

Darien stood before him frustration and anger showing on his face. His _father, _he was so difficult, so deceiving, why hadn't he seen that before, even his own son was a pawn to be put into motion. Brainwashed since birth. He wondered how people could be so blind as he was before now, live their lives in ignorance because they would prefer a pretty lie than the horrible truth that reality is all about. Afraid of the truth but not anymore because Darien has chosen to accept it, whatever that may be. The truth. Serena was all about the truth, she was trying to help him before and he pushed her away. The one person who truly loved him and one person who saw something in him. The one person who believed in him and wasn't willing to give up on him. The person who said she loved him and this person was the one he was now thinking of in past tense. Darien was the one that was blind but now he sees. He suddenly found courage coming from a hole inside of him he never knew was there; he put his hand over his heart. He almost couldn't believe he was about to say this, this taboo of a subject.

"What happened to my mother?" he said haltingly.

"Your…mother?" said Satan in a coy and deadly snake-like voice. "Darien, I have nothing to fear, I have no fear even of the truth. Since you want it so badly I'll tell you what happened….I killed her." 

He said matter-of-factly, as if it was an afterthought. Darien could feel himself coil up inside of himself, the truth Darien had been suppressing, the truth he believed in subconsciously all along was now revealed. The hole in his heart gave way it was a deep chasm now. And the only thing he could respond with was,

"Why?" he said in almost a whisper trying not to show his weakening. He has always believed the lie he was fed as a child, that Serena's God had killed his mother.

"Lilith was weak, it was my mistake really, I guess humans are truly the most worthless creatures that "god" ever cared to create, quite stubborn really…and such panicky-" Satan didn't finish his sentence, Darien wasn't listening anymore, he had his dagger out the dagger that was forged with his own blood and destined to be Darien's. He was storming toward his father. Darien pounced, and with a furious cry he stabbed at his father. He was stopped immediately by a red force field the surrounded Satan.

"Coward!" Darien screamed, breathing hard.

"Tsk, tsk, you have greatly disappointed me, Darien. This was a test and it seems you have failed. You are just as weak and foolish as that human mother of yours. What a shame. You could have been so useful to me. Not all is lost; you still have a choice, **my son**. I shall forget this incident once we take over the earth, now leave."

Darien stepped back and looked his father in the eyes. The hurt and confused and powerful emotions that were now showing through Darien's eyes were the only thing that pierced the shield through to the Devil. Darien almost saw a hint of fear, almost. Darien saw how he was referred to as a piece of property all his life.

"I was never yours to begin with." And with that Darien shimmered away.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait, truly.

Here is an original poem of the star-crossed lovers…

But I do not own Sailormoon or anything like that, you know. 

Story will continue in chapter 9.

**LOVE AND WAR**

Two lovers divided by circumstance,

Their true feelings hidden, not seen at first glance,

Lies and beliefs separate them even more,

They will have to decide is love worth fighting for?

The fate of the worlds rest in their hands,

And a decision to make, without forethought or plans,

Will an Angel become a temptress?

Or Darkness turn to Light?

All questions will have answers,

When the timing is right.

In a world of confusion,

The most confusing being love,

The truth will set all free,

Like a flying white dove.

--IMAGINARTIST


End file.
